


Erised

by KoreanGal55555



Series: Why Naruto couldn't have more motherly figures [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But plot, But really everyone knows the readers, Finally plot, I Tried, I have no idea what I'm doing, Not good plot, Perhaps a bit too much, Post-Naruto Time Skip | Naruto Shippuden, Read the prequel please, Readers are cautious, Spoilers, That's what you get for being famous, The readers know everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 11:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoreanGal55555/pseuds/KoreanGal55555
Summary: Yumi and Yuki find out they're inNaruto, a few months since Naruto's birth. Turns out, it's scary to mess withNarutocanon.Timeline One.





	1. Over Time

**Author's Note:**

> Characters:  
> Oshiro Yumi ([大城](https://surnames.behindthename.com/name/oshiro) [友美](https://www.behindthename.com/name/yumi))
> 
> Oshiro Yuki ([大城](https://surnames.behindthename.com/name/oshiro) [優希](https://www.behindthename.com/name/yuuki))

Yuki and Yumi, though they dislike lying, are unusually adept at it. The day after their first night post-reincarnation, they weave a tale for the monk who asks with pure concern - the Head Monk, they discover, a title that has been in this family for several generations.

Twins, daughters of a married couple who own a small store who followed their parents to a business trip because of their birthday the day before. (The first of January, they learn with a mix of irony and amusement.) A sneaky little trip out into the woods for fun. Unworried about their parents who will, undoubtedly, come for them eventually, but until then, perhaps they could help the temple? Organize donations perhaps?

(There had been boxes of scrolls and books near the boxes of clothing - a source of potential information, they realized immediately.)

Why, of course, the Head Monk agrees, smiling much like a grandfather. But only if they were sure they wouldn't rather do something else.

With that set, the two quickly discovered quite easily where they were.

 _Naruto_. The Elemental Continents.

Without any idea what year (not that that would be of any use given the lack of years in the publications anyways) nor area, the two settle for learning what they can on chakra, jutsu, and other ninja things.

There are plenty of beginner books, worn and doodled on - donations from nearby Academies probably - but still legible. They finish the first book - identical copies of an introduction book minus the difference in doodles - and are on their second when the Head Monk comes to find them for lunch.

They smile guiltily at him at the mess around, but he good-naturedly chuckles and brings them to the mess hall, pointing out public rooms they can use and chuckling along the way as he appreciates their enjoyment of reading. Other monks introduce themselves as they return the pleasantry, taking the time to sync their words and carefully testing how alike they look to others. (The answer is pretty darn alike.)

They discover that they are in the Land of Tea and write a letter to their "parents" about where they are. It takes some planning and careful folding, but they write three letters to perpetuate their cover.

Because they are "young" and "do not know their address yet," the initial packaging goes to the mail center of their "hometown." (They choose Inaho Village for its small size.) Inside is a letter that supposedly introduces themselves and asks the kind mail carriers to hand-deliver it to their parents' store. The letter, in actuality, requests that the mail carriers send it to the Land of Waves where their "estranged aunt" lives. They write a childish explanation about how they want to surprise their father for his birthday. Within that letter, instead of a birthday invitation, is a letter requesting the inner letter be sent to the same temple that they are staying in. The final letter is of an entirely different handwriting, their best penmanship at work. The now-twins paint a picture of responsible parents who will pick them up on their way back, so in love with one another that they are taking an extra week or so in the Land of Waves as a honeymoon.

By the time the letter returns, the two have caught enough gossip to roughly estimate where they are on the Naruto timeline: less than a year after Naruto's birth, the Kyuubi's attack still on lips even months and weeks later.

They stay in the temple for an entire month under the supervision of the monks and the Head Monk. By the third book, they realize that everything they read, they can recall with perfect clarity. They lean towards efficiency and split the library in half, each reading one half. The now-twins read, organize the books that they have read, fold clothes while reading, help out in the kitchen, and overall make themselves useful while learning. They even convince the monks to teach them the basics of the tea ceremony, a trait useful for future potential marriages, the monks joke, and wheedle the monks to teach them basic katas to promote blood and chakra flow. By the end of their stay, they produce another letter, thanking the monks for their care. Their "parents" come to pick them up, a light genjutsu detailed in one of their books.

They walk away with a repertoire of books in mind, the basics of ninjutsu done, and a better understanding of their bodies.

However, there's little that the two can do at their young age though without fully allying themselves to a particular Village and devoting themselves in service (or "abandoning" the Village later in the going storyline). Advancing as a ninja, they decide, would have to be done in secret.

Which brings them to where they are now.


	2. The Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little look into the discussion the now-twins have about messing with canon while still young. Occurs their first month in this timeline.
> 
> A Chapter 1.5 of sorts.

"So," Yumi states, turning to her now-sister.

"So," Yuki repeats distractedly, staring at the list.

"What can we do?" Yumi asks, crossing her arms.

"Given where we are…" Yuki trails off. "The Uchiha Massacre in six years?"

The two look to one another with equally incredulous looks.

"Itachi is ANBU captain level and with Obito. Yeah, no. How about killing Orochimaru or Kabuto? I'd think during the Chuunin Exams since Gaara needs to meet Naruto so twelve years," Yumi suggests. "Or maybe the Akatsuki?"

The two don't bother even looking to each other.

"Orochimaru is a Sanin. Kabuto is unknown but at least ANBU level. The Akatsuki are all Itachi's level. Well, ish. Stopping Sasuke?" Yuki reads, going down the list.

"The Snake Summons and the accelerated healing from Orochimaru's cells and all that other stuff during training," Yumi points out dubiously. "Besides, what's the point of stopping him if he's going to get out anyways?"

In unison, the two sigh.

"This sucks," Yumi sulks, the expression closer to a pout but definitely a sulk to Yuki who knows her best friend / sister too well.

"We don't even know if we can affect anyone at all," Yuki points out, hating how realistic she has to be but unwilling to risk Yumi's life with it. "We could be part of canon but so unimportant that we weren't written in."

"I know. To do any of this, we'd have to be equivalent to an ANBU Captain _at least_. But even Jounin class is considered elite," Yumi grumbles, flopping to the ground and laying diagonal across the old futon they've been sharing. "What are the chances that we'll get that far? And why are all the _Naruto_ events so well-connected?"

"We can go mother the hell out of Naruto or Gaara right now. Don't need to be an ANBU Captain for that," Yuki points out, tone only partially joking.

"And alter all of Naruto and Gaara's lives? If we run into them, maybe we can push them a little," Yumi sighs, making wide gestures befitting her young visual age. "If we aren't careful though, Naruto won't see himself in Gaara and vice versa. We might change the future of the alliance between Konoha and Suna entirely."

Yuki huffs in acknowledgement.

"Ok. At least the Fourth Shinobi War in seventeen years," Yuki points out, leaning back and glancing at her twin.

Yumi snaps her fingers and points at Yuki.

"At least that," she agrees. "That's basically the end of the world. If we're at least Chuunin level, we have to."

"Alright. Save people who can help along the way if we can?" Yuki adds, looking down at her twin. "We can't fight the Akatsuki, but maybe we can do a pre and post sweep. Help minimize deaths or save people who died in the series. Asuma, Jiraiya, Itachi-"

"If we can, all of them," Yumi cuts off, voice only slightly upset. She reaches for Yuki and the two entwine hands. "I couldn't begrudge Kishimoto before because what they symbolized…But this is real for us now, and I can't not try and change the story."

"Alright then," Yuki agrees, voice as even and calm as before. She smiles. "We'll do our best. Ready to go read the entire donated library?"

"Bet I can read my half faster than you," Yumi teases, her matching grin touched with mischief.

"You're on," Yuki retorts, smirking.


	3. Introducing Erised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where the twins end up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters:  
> Oshiro Yumi ([大城](https://surnames.behindthename.com/name/oshiro) [友美](https://www.behindthename.com/name/yumi))
> 
> Oshiro Yuki ([大城](https://surnames.behindthename.com/name/oshiro) [優希](https://www.behindthename.com/name/yuuki))

"Come one, come all," the stranger beckons, figure covered by a hooded cloak. Slender fingers peek out from underneath the grey fabric, gestures large and somehow captivating. "To the greatest show with tales tall."

Faces turn, following the shadow with their eyes as he - she? - twirls about, calling and beckoning and leading. Heads peek out from doorways and windows, curiosities piqued by the promises spoken by the lilting voice.

"Do you not know? Do you not hear?"

The figure stops in front of a bonfire at the city plaza, the flames large and bright, but controlled and away from any it might burn. At the other side of the fire, a similarly cloaked stranger calls out to people all around, the duo's words spoken in unison.

"Come closer; do not fear!"

By now, a crowd lingers around the fireplace, a wide berth given to the flames and the two figures dancing around as mirror images. Most are curious, but few sit with the intention of staying, choosing to stand for a fast get-away.

"Erised sits by the fire; here for all to admire."

In unison, facing the crowd, the two remove their cloaks, revealing a pair of identical twins. Dressed in the same white halter tops and harem pants, the two wear their black hair in high ponytails, eyes glowing gold in the firelight. Around each wrist and ankle, they wear bracelets of bells that ring in unison with every wide movement.

Their expressions are coy, and despite their obvious youth, wisdom and knowledge glint in their eyes - an "I know something you don't" of sorts.

"Fairies," someone in the audience mutters, spellbound. It ripples across the crowd.

"Sprites maybe"

"A changeling and a child."

"Welcome," the duo states in unison, facing away from each other and to the audience still. A hush falls as ears and eyes focus on the performing pair.

"Tonight, we bring you a song from a land far away and of a different time, a time of peace that knows nothing of war," one introduces, the two spreading their hands out in unison, faces identical and unreadable.

"It is a sad story of a boy who grew up too quickly, a tragedy," the second continues, the pair pulling their hands inward as if cupping something to their chests. "He _was_ loved. He _was_ normal. He was human and continued to be even when the world did not treat him as such."

All of a sudden, the two spin rapidly. One wraps a shawl of the same white around her shoulders, pulling it out from thin air, and covers her face with her hand. The other reties her hair into a bun, landing on her knees and facing the ground, body facing the opposite direction of the first.

"Mother. Mother," the one with the bun cries, standing and looking up. Her hands are covered in mud that, in the light of the fire, almost look like blood. "Mother."

She looks around frantically, taking a few steps in either direction around the fire. Her 'mother' hides her face with her hand and moves to stay on the opposite side. After a moment, the two lock eyes across the fire.

"Mother!" the child cries, chasing after the other. However, the mother clearly lacks the same emotions, running away and attempting to keep distance from the child. The child, however, catches up to the mother, one hand on her shoulder-

The slap is loud in the air.

"I don't have a child," the one with the shawl hisses, fire burning in her golden eyes.

Stinging hand still mid-air, the child stares, shock and horror visible in her features.

"But mother, please," the child begs, reaching out for her mother once more but drawing back at the mother's flinch. "I, I. You don't understand. It was a mistake. I didn't mean to-"

"Didn't mean to?" the mother breathes, cutting off the child and glaring. "You very well meant it. It's in your nature, even if you don't want it."

"No!" the child shouts, flare of leaves on the ground at her feet with chakra. The mother and child notice it in unison, both horrified. "No. No. No, Mother. I didn't mean, I mean. I'll learn to contain it. I won't use this, this, this power any more. I'll be the perfect child, please. Mother, don't-"

"I have no child," the mother interrupts again, voice a blade. "I gave birth to _something_ , one that can't even see the destruction left in its wake-"

She throws a hand out, missing the flames by a hair's breadth, and the child looks out at the invisible carnage with growing fear.

"No," the child breathes. "No. No, please."

"-nor the blood on its hands-"

As if hit by a lightning jutsu, the child looks at the dark substance on her hands, rubbing them together as if to remove the stain.

"No, no, no," the child whispers repeatedly, the words a mere hum against the strength of her mother's words.

"-one that looks like a human, but can be nothing more than a _monster_."

With that, the mother storms off to the other side of the fire. The white shawl disappears, hair pulled from its ponytail and left to hang over pale shoulders colored by the fire.

The child's litany of "no"s continues, filling the air with her barely audible denials as she slowly slumps on her knees, attempting to 'wash' her hands.

"Mother, please," the child begs aloud, shouting finally. "Don't leave me alone. Please."

She dissolves into sobs, wrapping her arms around her, forehead to the floor. She freezes there.

"Behold, a gun," the other declares, nothing of the hysterical mother in her expression. She holds a strange contraption, two ingots stuck together perpendicularly. "From its mouth, I can fire a weapon known as a 'bullet' every time I hit the bottom. Faster than any kunai and stronger than any ninja star, this is the finest choice of weaponry bestowed upon a soldier."

She runs a hand down the side, holding it out in front of her with two hands and 'firing' a testing shot into the fire. Seemingly pleased, she faces the 'gun' down and salutes to an invisible figure.

"With it, I promise, Commander, to kill the monster."

The child's quiet sobs continue again, slowly growing more and more audible as the soldier advances on her position.

The soldier hits the bottom of the gun with one hand.

The wood within the fire cracks at the same time, almost like fate.

The child freezes as does the soldier. Abruptly, the child turns to the soldier, eyes wild and _angry_.

"[You shout it out, but I can't hear a word you say](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9aQJBZibbL4)," the child sings, words loud and vibrant in the quiet. The soldier hums an accompanying melody, hitting the bottom of the gun again. And again. And again. 

"I'm talking loud, not saying much.  
I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet.  
You shoot me down, but I get up."

The child stands, heedless to the number of bullets the soldier shoots.

"I'm bulletproof. Nothing to lose.  
Fire away, fire away."

The soldier's expression grows frantic as she continues to shoot, the child walking towards her.

"Richochet. You take your aim.  
Fire away, fire away."

The child grabs the gun and throws it to the side, towering over the soldier with mere presence.

"You shoot me down, but I won't fall.  
I am titanium.  
You shoot me down, but I won't fall.  
I am titanium."

The soldier runs, tripping over her feet and frantically seeking escape. Once at the other side of the fire, in unison, the soldier and child turn to the audience once again. The soldier pulls her hair into a bun, identical to her twin again, as the child sings.

"I am titanium."

"Cut me down," the ex-soldier picks up, the two mirroring each other once more as they mime a blade across the throat. Then their faces stare at the floor as their hands hold something to their chests.

"But it's you who has further to fall.  
Ghost town. Haunted love."

The two sing in unison, voices as one as they lift their hands to the heavens above.

"Raise your voice.  
Sticks and stones may break my bones.  
I'm talking loud.  
Not saying much."

Hands fall to around their waist, palms out. The fire flares behind them, a promise and warning all in one as the melody passes between them - a harmony, a battle, a dance, a testament.

"I'm bulletproof. Nothing to lose.  
Fire away. Fire away.  
Richochet. You take your aim.  
Fire away. Fire away.  
You shoot me down, but I won't fall.  
I am titanium.  
You shoot me down, but I won't fall.  
I am titanium.  
I am titanium."

The girls fall to their knees, heads down, fists out - a warrior of a long battle ended.

For a moment, there is only silence.

Then, applause rings out across the courtyard, the entire audience captivated. The girls stand in unison and bow, grins lighting their faces.

That is the beginning of Erised, a traveling theater duo known for their short plays and longer music sessions around the fire. They are strictly non-political, affiliated with no specific country, and travel almost aimlessly as they go from town to town. Although their plays are of entertainment, it is their songs that bring the most enjoyment - songs that seem to address all situations, accompanied by words of wisdom when consulted.

They don't request payment for the entertainment portion - the short plays that grow longer and more elaborate - but all know that the duo trade food and jutsu for the campfire songs; food, because they love trying local cuisine, and jutsu, because as Genin level _at best_ , they are endlessly fascinated by the diversity of jutsu. They say showing the duo a jutsu they have not seen before leads to more and better songs. It becomes common for small platoons of ninja to come across them while traveling home, and a growing tradition begins for the ninja with the largest chakra capacity to demonstrate a jutsu that the girls have not heard of before. In only a few years, they become legends and not merely for their tales.

Later, the duo will invest in more clothes - colors of the rainbow - and instruments - violins and guitars - for a louder and brighter show. They grow taller and fuller, from girls to women. Their acts get more and more difficult and complex, yet always just as flawless. They add a few basic shinobi jutsu to their repertoire - Genjutsu for lights, chakra for higher jumps or impact landings, and, later, the Clone Technique to increase the number of actresses.

They make a name for themselves, their ending song a tune that travels across nations.

"We know you all know it," one of the two teases, golden eyes twinkling in the dying fire. Her long, black hair back cascades down her back to her waist, a headband and white flower bright against her hair.

"Join in when you can," her sister adds, matching the expression and braiding the strands of her hair into a single long braid.

The two look to be in their early-20s, matching their cover age of 22 - 15 years since their entrance into the Land of Tea. Their outfits for this day are reminiscent of their first, a homage as they visit the same town as a bit of irony - an "I open at the close" but in reverse.

The two sit on the ground in front of the fire, the audience gathered today only on one side. A cup sits on the ground in front of each. With practiced movements, the two use identical movements, an interesting beat created using the object.

"[I got my ticket for the long way round](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q7N4T_XV3Bc)," the first sings, smiling.

"Two bottle whiskey for the way," the second continues.

"And I sure would like some sweet company," they harmonize.  
"I'm leaving tomorrow;  
What'cha say?"

Although the song was once unfamiliar, many know of it now, whether directly from the source or by word of mouth. The inhabitants of this town, in particular, know more words than not and join the duo in song.

"When I'm gone,  
When I'm gone,  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone.  
You're gonna miss me by my hair.  
You're gonna miss me everywhere. Oh.  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone."

"I've got my ticket for the long way 'round," the second sings alone.

"The one with the prettiest of views," the first continues, winking at the audience.  
"It's got mountains,  
It's got rivers,  
It's got sights to give you shivers,  
But it sure would be prettier with you" the sisters sing, grinning as the crowd draws breath to participate.

"When I'm gone,  
When I'm gone,  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone.  
You're gonna miss me by my walk.  
You're gonna miss me by my talk. Oh.  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone."

The two cups hit the ground in unison, notes lingering in the air for a minute longer.

Then, applause break outs, the familiar atmosphere relaxing the shoulders of the performers with another job well done.

Yuki and Yumi share looks, pleased yet regretful.

Being Erised was a lot of fun. Too bad it'd be their last show for a while.


End file.
